Gootegoo
Gootegoo is a character that Kareem made up, before Clara took over this wiki. He was also the first Humaby, a grown-up Human that acts like a Baby, due to hypnosis. He was nice, and used to do favors for villagers, until he met The Baby of Youth, and the rest of the Youth Team. Gootegoo's face used to look exactly like Villager's and Hill's face, until he was Babified. He also used to help out Kareem's town, Kareville, by planting bunches of flowers and picking up every bit of furniture he found on the ground, from some trees that were shaked. After Kareville was abandoned, and because he was hypnotized, he left the town. On Feburary 22nd 2019, Gootegoo revealed himself to the public, and with a new look, at the Global Train Station. He also told everyone that he escaped from the Youth Team's Headquarters, he "re-grew up" a bit, and told everyone that "those stupid babies" wiped most of his memories, but he got them back, and broke through the Hypnosis. He is now at least in the body of a 7-year old, and although he snapped out of the Baby Hypnosis/Transformation, it wasn't removed from him COMPLETELY, so he might still act like a Baby for a few minutes, sometimes. He is currently staying at the Station, until a new town is created for him, or until he can go to one. Almost a month later, on March 17th 2019, It was revealed that Gootegoo went on one of the Global Train Station's "Town Trains", on a 24-Hour Trip, to find himself as a resident of a new Town. While he was on it, he was searching for towns, and talking to animals on the Train, as well as other players who want to start their own town/move to their own towns, who are also on the train. He also told everyone that he knows Rover, before Gootegoo went onto the train. However, Gootegoo didn't find any good towns on the 24-Hour Trip, so he decided to take a different Town Train that had a 7-Day Trip, instead. Almost 7 days later, it is revealed that on Gootegoo's 7-Day Trip Town Train, that he found a Town he liked, and decided that he wanted to move to it. So Gootegoo got off the Train and went back to the Global Train Station, and started getting ready to move to his next town, spending all of the rest of his current money to move to this town. He moved by a bridge that leads to Diana's and Maple's houses. He also said that it would be approximately at least 30 minutes to 5 hours before he would arrive at his new town. Due to a major train delay, however, he didn't get to go to his town until 7:26PM. And Rover was on that train! After talking to him, it was revealed that Gootegoo was moving.......to North Fae Falls! He is now currently living there as a resident, helping anyone in need, whether it's by planting flowers, or picking up furniture he found on the ground! He also decorated his house, with mostly a "Nursery" theme. Gootegoo may still become Gooey sometimes due to the Hypnosis he has, but he's trying hard on not to become Gooey ever again. It is rumored, and as one of Clara's Headcanons, that Gootegoo's name came from the word/phrase "coochy-coo." If this was intentional or not is Unknown, because remember. Kareem made this character originally. NOT ME. Category:Characters